


Caged

by casienfey



Series: Stronger [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Mutants, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casienfey/pseuds/casienfey
Summary: This is porn.  It's porn about a transgender male Sole Survivor and Strong, the super mutant companion.  I have no shame anymore.  Enjoy.It wasn’t the first time they’d been locked in a cage together, and it likely wouldn’t be the last.
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Strong, Nate/Strong, Original Character/Strong, Sole Survivor/Strong
Series: Stronger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953787
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Sole Survivor is FTM transgender in this story. His name is Nicky because that's the name I use for the character when I play the game.
> 
> I realize that a trans main character having a romance with a super mutant is... extremely niche interest. So I don't expect many people to read this honestly. If you read this and you like it, it would mean the world to me to get a comment. I have other things planned in this line and I'll be a lot more excited about posting them if I know there's an audience!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. <3

It wasn’t the first time they’d been locked in a cage together, and it likely wouldn’t be the last.

It was raiders this time, because of course it was. As disorganized as they were, they’d managed to get the jump on Strong and Nicky this time. Nicky had been tired and Strong had been pretty beaten up from a Deathclaw encounter, so they were overtaken without much trouble. The raiders had laughed and jeered at the vault dweller and his pet mutant, then vowed to have a little more “fun” with them later before tossing them in a makeshift cage near the center of their camp.

Nicky had managed to fall asleep easily in the cage, knowing that once they both got their strength back, he and Strong would be able to take advantage of some weak point and destroy their enemy. It happened that way every time – as long as they were together, they were unstoppable. He’d noticed vaguely, as he drifted off, that Strong seemed restless.

It became very apparent as to why the moment Nicky awoke, gasping lightly at the sensation of a large, strong finger stroking his clit inside his not undone pants. Nicky let out a soft little whine and wriggled a bit, trying to get more and less of the feeling at once. “Strong, you can’t just-“

He’d been about to tell him it was downright _rude_ to wake him this way, but the words faded to a surprised, sharp gasp as that finger slid inside him.

“Want you,” Strong grunted.

Of course, when you have a partner three times your size with the strength of a damned bear, safewords are a necessity even for the most vanilla of sexual encounters. Nicky noted in his head the fact that Strong always stopped immediately when he whispered or screamed the word _red_ , and with this knowledge he bit his lip and let his legs slide open.

Strong had improved considerably in the patience department since they’d first started fucking, meaning that he had learned to stretch and ready Nicky every time before introducing his - frankly ridiculously sized - cock to the event. So he did, moving a second finger inside Nicky and waiting to feel the warm slick lubricate every inch he offered.

Now that Nicky could feel his face getting hot and his blood rushing to his pelvis, he knew Strong’s patience would quickly wear thin. And it did.

In moments, Nicky’s jeans were yanked off and tossed to the ground, and Nicky was scooped up and twirled around. Two hands on either side of his torso held him firmly while he grabbed onto the cage bars for support, his legs dangling uselessly as Strong began to slide his cock inside him.

Nicky keened, the pain and the unbearable pleasure tearing through him. He knew the sound would wake at least some of the raiders, but he was too far gone already to care. “S-trong,” he gasped. “Wait, wai-“

But Strong was already driving himself deep inside Nicky, and Nicky was left to curse and moan incoherently as he rested his head against the bars he was clutching. His body quaked with the motions, he always felt somewhat like a ragdoll when Strong held him like this.

Strong was fucking into him relentlessly now, slamming into him so hard that tears began to run down Nicky’s face. As Strong passed his grip of Nicky into one arm, Nicky knew what was coming, and bit his lip in excited anticipation. Strong’s free hand found his clit again, that deliciously rough fingertip rubbing and pressing and dragging Nicky further into bliss.

Nicky came with a near shrieking sound, choking for air, his eyes blurred and head dizzy. But Strong didn’t stop touching him, didn’t let him go. He shifted uncomfortably, wriggling in his lover’s grasp. “Strong p-please,” he muttered weakly, trying to pull himself away from the overstimulation that was racking his body. “Too much, I- mmm, fuck.” Again he remembered his safeword, and again he discarded it for the time being.

Strong didn’t let up, not a bit, not until he was groaning and cumming into Nicky with the most aggressive thrusts. Nicky whined and pleaded desperately until he was buried by his second orgasm. When he became aware of his surroundings again, it was just in time to feel Strong pull out of him and place his feet on the ground, only for Nicky’s body to collapse uselessly to the concrete floor. He laid there, trying to catch his breath as it ran away from him at every turn.

Nicky’s head fell to the side, and he suddenly became aware of a group of raiders that had been watching the event with a mixture of horror, intrigue, and amusement on their faces. He realized slowly what they must be thinking they just witnessed – a brutal violation by a hideous monster.

He burst into giggles at that thought, still overwhelmed and high on orgasm. The very idea that Strong would so much as touch him with malicious intent was utterly ridiculous. Strong had taken a seat next to him on the ground, and now pulled Nicky’s limp and exhausted body into his lap, where he sweetly nuzzled at the side of his face. Nicky didn’t see the looks on the faces of the raiders as he turned to softly press a kiss to his lover’s cheek, but he was amused by the idea of what thoughts must be going through their minds.

“Kill now?” Strong whispered in his ear, eyes on the watching raiders.

Nicky slowly shook his head – which only made him dizzier. “Rest first, sweetheart. They’ll be just as squishy in the morning.”

Strong grunted his agreement and pulled Nicky closer. He leaned back against the wall and fell asleep there, cradling his little human in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so basically I envision Strong as very aggressively sexual by nature, but also as a protective and tender partner when given the chance. I really hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
